Pan's heart
by Videllover666
Summary: Pan's romances though highschool. *unfinished but done, sorry. i might start it up again one day*
1. Love Sick

Hey everyone. I'm back. You must be tickled pink. :laughs: okay, well on with the story.  
**************************************************************************************

"Pan get up! You have to go to school!" Videl yelled from downstairs for the third time.

"Alright, I'm getting up." Pan called back sleepily.

The 17 year old female sayian climbed out of bed and stretched. Yawning, she walked across the hall and into the bathroom. In a moment the large T-shirt pan slept in was discarded and she steeped into the shower. After thirty minutes of singing and washing, the freshly awake girl stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her beautiful body. Then she wrapped another one around her long black hair and walked back to her room.  


As she closed the door her eye caught the clock and she jumped! She was going to be late!

She ran to her closet and rummaged around in a hurry. Quickly she dropped the towels and pulled on a baggy pair of camouflage pants and a loose black T-shirt.  


Somehow she managed to tie her boots and dry her hair at the same time. She grabbed a scrunncie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She looked at the clock and smiled.

"I still got five minutes." She said happily.

Pan looked in her mirror and her gorgeous blue eyes sparkled. Even she couldn't help but love them. She opened a drawer and took out the only makeup she ever wore, her black lipstick.

Pan was a true tomboy, but she had dry lips so she always wore lipstick.

"Pan come on! Your rides here!" Videl yelled.

"huh? Already? Well there only a little early I guess." She said.

"Bye mom." Pan called as she ran outside and jumped in the back of trunks convertible. Trunks was driving, marron was in the front and bra was in the back.

"hi pan" marron and bra said in unison. 

"Hi guys, hey trunks turn it up."

Trunks chuckled and turned up the volume. As the hard rock played louder on the stereo bra and marron groaned.

"Oh! Heres your breakfast pan." Bra said while handing her a poptart.

"Just one?" pan said, a little sad over her small breakfast.

"Sorry sweetie, trunks ate the other one."

Trunks chuckled again as pan jumped up and smacked him playfully.

"Hey come on, I was hungry." He laughed.

******************************************

"whats this?" pan whispered as marron handed her a note in class.

"shh!" marron whispered.

Pan opened and read the note. It said:

_Michele asked me out last night._

Pan smiled. Michele was a poetic senior, 18. About 5'5, just a little bigger then marron and pan and the same height as bra. He had an average build but he was very sweet and sensitive. Marron had been after him for weeks.

Pan wrote :_ Great. When you going out?_

Marron replied : _Hes taking me to the fair tonight. Bra's bringing a date. You should come too._

Pan's last note said : _sure._

Marron was about to ask who she was going with when the bell rang. Next was gym, pan's favorite class.

**************************

"All right now I want four laps around the track. Go." Coach crill shouted.

Most of the boys took off while the girls mostly just jogged. Pan ran off with the guys and finished her laps easily. When she was done she joined bra on the bleachers. 

"you know bra, you're a half sayian. You could have done that easily. You didn't have to flirt with the coach to get out of it." Pan said, shaking her head.

"Hey, you do your thing and let me do mine." Bra said while painting her nails red to match her outfit.

"So marron said you were bringing a date to the fair."

"yeah, timothy johnson."

"**TJ?!**"

"Yup, I'm going out with the hottest guy in school."

At 5'7 with short blond hair and a muscular body, Not to mention a smile that was to die for, he probably was. 

"wow."

"yes so who are you bringing?"

"me?…well…no one I guess." Pan said sadly.

Bra looked at her for a minute.

"you mean you actually want a date?" She asked, surprised.

Pan nodded. 

"Aww…my lil panny is growing up and noticing boys" bra laughed while holding her hand over her heart.

"come on, I'm serious. I want a boyfriend."

"oh this is so great! Okay well first we'll get you some nice clothes, then we'll do your hair and nails and then -"

"Bra! I want a boyfriend not a makeover. What don't you think I can get a date looking like this?" she asked kinda hurt.

"yea of course you can. I was just suggesting."

"well, why don't you suggest someone I can go out with." Pan said.

"like who?"

"I don't know, think of somebody."

"How bout my bro?"

"trunks? Naw we're just friends." 

"Oh…well we'll find you someone, come on lets go inside. Gyms over."

**************************************************************************************

Well how was that? I know I kinda jumped into it a lil but I'm not good at starting stories.


	2. Changing Styles

Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews. I'll try and make this a good chapter.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Sorry Pan, I asked every guy I know." Marron said sadly.  
  
"That's ok Mar. Bra is still on the phone in the other room." Pan said, as she flopped down on Bra's bed.  
  
The three girls had been driven back to Capsule Corps. by trunks. Pan was laying down with her eyes closed on bra's bed. Marron was sitting at the foot of the bed watching TV, just then bra ran in.  
  
"Hey Pan, I just got off the phone with ken Stevens. He said he'd like to go out with you." Bra said happily.  
  
"Ken Stevens? Captain of the swim team ken Stevens?" Pan asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Lets not forget about those incredible eyes of his." Bra added.  
  
"But he only dates really pretty girls." Marron commented.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, I just meant that he normally dates girls like…well Bra." Marron apologized.  
  
"Actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about Pan. I sorta told him that you had changed your look."  
  
"You what?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Pan. We can do your nails and hair and you can wear some of Bra's dresses, put your hair down, I promise it will be great." Marron suggested.  
  
"But I don't wanna change my look."  
  
"If you wanna go out with Ken then your gonna have to. Sorry sweetie." Bra said.  
  
Pan looked at them for a minute, then hung her head and said softly-  
  
"Okay, change me."  
  
"Yes!" Bra and marron shouted, too thrilled over the prospect of giving their friend a makeover to notice the tear in her eye.  
  
**********************  
  
"Come on out Pan, you look great." Bra said to the bathroom door.  
  
"Pan if you don't come out I'm gonna blow the door open." Marron threatened.  
  
Bra looked at her sarcastically. Marron didn't even have enough strength for that, but then again, neither did she. Luckily Pan didn't know that.  
  
"All right, but don't you dare laugh." Pan called from behind the door.  
  
A few moments later the door opened and Pan walked out wearing a backless black dress that hugged her full breasts and went down to just about her knees. Two large strands of hair were in her face and the rest flowed back gracefully. She was wearing strappie open toed shoes that showed off the matching dark purple nail polish on her hands and toes.  
  
"All right Pan, looking hot." Bra said. Then the three girls broke into laughs.  
  
"All right, now on your date tonight try and bend over a little." Marron said.  
  
"Why?" pan asked, curious.  
  
"Cause that dress exposes a lot of cleavage when you bend over." Bra explained.  
  
"I think it exposes plenty now." Pan said .  
  
"Yea but Ken is a breast man." Marron added.  
  
"What man isn't?" Pan joked.  
  
"Good point." Bra laughed.  
  
"OH!" Marron suddenly exclaimed.   
  
"We still have to get ready for the fair Bra!" she finished.  
  
The two quickly ran off into Bra's room while pan went over to the mirror.  
  
'I know I look good but… do I really have to change myself just so I can get a date? But then again, Bra and Marron get lots of guys…maybe I do have to change. Well If I have to, I guess its not that bad a change.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Pan, come check out this dress I'm gonna wear." Marron yelled.  
  
And with that Pan took one last look in the mirror then walked into Bra's room.  
  
********************  
  
"Thanks Ken." Pan said happily as her date handed her some cotton candy.   
  
He put his arm around her while she ate her treat and together they walked to Bra and Tj.  
  
"Hey, wheres Marron and Micheal?" Pan asked, then took another bite of her cotton candy.  
  
"They went into the tunnel of love." Bra said.  
  
"That's where we're going next." She added happily then stole the last of the candy and ate it in one bite.  
  
"Hey!" Pan laughed, then looked at ken and blushed.  
  
"Well come on, lets go." Bra said jumping into one of the swans.  
  
Pan quickly followed and Ken joined her immediately. Then they were off. Before they knew it they were in a cold, dark tunnel that echoed many girls cheerful giggles over there boyfriends advances. Pan didn't find it that romantic.  
  
Then suddenly a set of lips touched her neck and began sucking lightly.   
  
At first it shocked her but within a minute she relaxed and began to enjoy it. Pan leaned in to his body and felt him pull her hair to the side gently. She placed her hand on his thigh and gently stroked his leg.  
  
"I'm really glad we're going out Ken." Pan said softly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He replied, in between kisses, then-  
  
"It's a good thing you dropped the whole tomboy act, I hated it." He laughed.  
  
But Pan didn't find it so funny. Her hand left his leg and pulled his head away from her neck.  
  
"But…if I didn't want to wear dresses or makeup, you wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he laughed.  
  
"Of course I would, you looked terrible before." He continued,  
  
He put his hand on her knee but Pan pulled it off quickly then crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Hey come on, its not like you still look terrible." He said, annoyed.   
  
"Just leave me alone." Pan said, with her back still to him.  
  
"Look, I don't know if this is some PMS thing or whatever but stop being so bitchy so we can have some fun!" Ken said angrily.   
  
That was all Pan could take. In a second she stood up and before he could stop her she hit him in the face and knocked him into the water.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?"he yelled as the boat floated out of the tunnel.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's all for now. Sorry for such a late update but I had some social issues to deal with. Please review. 


	3. Old friends and new realtionships

Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews. Ya I guess I say the same thing in every author's note but, be honest..does anybody really read the note anyway? **************************************************************************** **********  
  
"I can't believe that asshole." Pan said out loud.  
  
She had gotten off the boat then walked right out of the park before ken could come after her. Her friends had been too occupied with their dates to notice.  
  
"Oh god! And he sucked my neck!" she said, disgusted.  
  
"At least that's as far as he got." A voice suddenly said.  
  
Pan turned her head to see trunks sitting next to her on the sidewalk. The street light they were under proved just enough light for her to see his face but his eyes were hid by dark shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here trunks?" she asked.  
  
"It's a nice night, figured I'd go for a walk. Then I saw you." He explained.  
  
"Hey, nice dress." He commented.  
  
"Thanks." Pan said with little emotion.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked in concern for his friend.  
  
Pan looked at him, then with a sigh she said saddly -  
  
"My date said he hated tomboys and he was glad that I started wearing dresses and stuff cause he thought I looked terrible before."  
  
"What? How could he say that? That's terrible! I'm really sorry pan. I can't believe anyone could be so stupid. I love the way you looked before, I mean this is nice too but you look so beautiful when your being yourself. I don't care if your wearing dresses or pants, makeup or scars. Underneath it all, your still my cute, funny, bratty, bright, perfect pan, and I can't imagin anyone seeing you as anything else." He said, at first angry but then lovingly.  
  
Pan was overwhelmed. Here was one of her best friends, handsome, funny, sweet, gentle, kind, sensitive trunks, and he had just gotten pissed at the very mention of an insult to her. And not only that, he had also said some of the nicest things she had ever heard in her life.  
  
She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything at all.  
  
She just looked. Looked deep into his eyes and lost herself in the passion she saw and most of all felt.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck while her lips pressed into his. She wanted more. She pulled him in deeper and kissed him hard.  
  
Then, slowly she pulled away, sat back down and waited for his response.  
  
It was the same as hers.  
  
In an instant they were holding each other, exploring each others mouths, enjoying the moment. Pan lost herself in its sweetness and forgot the anger she had felt only moments ago. She now felt only joy and overwheling happiness.  
  
When the kiss ended, pan opened her eyes and saw trunks admiring her. Then she realised he was still holding her.  
  
"Pan, we've been friends for a long time, and I've always liked you.as more then a friend."  
  
Pan smiled and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He asked.  
  
Pan thought it was cute that he actually looked nervous.  
  
"Of course, Trunks." She said happily.  
  
Trunks relaxed after she said that.  
  
"Then how bout we go somewhere fun? Like the batting cages." He suggested.  
  
"Your on."  
  
***********************  
  
'Man last night was fun.' Pan thought as she pulled on a white tanktop and cargo pants.  
  
She grabbed her shoes and ran downstairs to grab some breakfast.  
  
"Hi pumpkin." Gohan said to his daughter as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi dad." She said, a little embrassed over being called pumpkin.  
  
"so how come you can get up on a Saturday but not when you have school?" Videl asked.  
  
"Schools not fun! Hanging out is." She answered, after grabbing some pancakes. She purred some syrup on them then ate her breakfast quickly. Before she knew it-  
  
"Come on pan! Lets go." Bra yelled.  
  
"Bye rents." She called as she ran out the door.  
  
"What did she just call us?" Gohan asked.  
  
************  
  
"Hey bra" pan said, waving to her friend.  
  
"hi sweetie." She gently purred towards trunks just before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
Bras eyes bugged out.  
  
"You guys are going out?" She said, surprised.  
  
Pan climbed in the seat next to bra, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and nodded.  
  
"what happened to ken?" bra asked.  
  
"I dumped him." Pan repiled.  
  
"Then I found a real man." She continued, as trunks smiled.  
  
"wow, cool." Bra said.  
  
"hey if you two get married we can be sisters." Bra suddenly shouted.  
  
"Married?" trunks responded, terrifyed.  
  
"Oh ya, that'd be so great. Then when we have kids you could be an aunt." Pan laughed.  
  
"Kids!?" trunks yelled, his face white with fear.  
  
"oh yea, I'd love to be aunt bra. But you guys have better start saving up so you can send your kids to college."  
  
"college!?! Ok that's enough." Trunks said.  
  
"ok trunks, sorry we were just teasing." Pan laughed.  
  
"Hey!" bra suddenly outburst, quickly catching pans attention.  
  
"what ever happened to ,oh hes just a friend?" bra asked.  
  
"huh?" trunks wondered.  
  
"when I first told bra I wanted a boyfriend, she suggested you but I said we were just friends. I didn't realise how close we are." Pan explained.  
  
"oh." Trunks repiled.  
  
"next time listen to me, I know guys. I knew you too would be perfect for each other."  
  
Trunks smiled as pan wrapped her arms around him and kissed his ear.  
  
"hey wheres mar?" pan asked then went back to nibbling on trunks's ear.  
  
"she and mich are having a picnic. And tj is seeing a movie with his sister chelsea." Bra answered happily while fixing her hair.  
  
"so today its just me and you love birds." She continued.  
  
Trunks laughed but pan looked confused.  
  
She realsed her boyfriend then slid back in her seat. Trunks just went on driving.  
  
"wait a minute, hes seeing a movie with his sister?" pan asked, surprised.  
  
"yeah, some siblings do that." Trunks answered.  
  
"you guys don't." pan retroated.  
  
"well, tj and chelsea are really close. Me and trunks are close but we usually do things with friends, we don't do things as just us." Bra explained.  
  
Pan nodded. She had never really liked chelsea. Chelsea was a cheerleader and really girly. She was also a flirtaous blond. Pan just couldn't take that.  
  
' in a way shes like bra and marron but even they aren't that girly, and they don't flirt with every guy in sight like chelsea either.'  
  
"I know you and chels don't get along but my boyfriend loves her so the next time you talk to her just try and be nice ok?" bra pleaded.  
  
"Ok." Pan responded.  
  
Just then the car stopped in front of the paintball arena. Pan jumped out of the car and kissed trunks before he could even close his door.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"no prob."  
  
"oh god, paintball? How can you guys find this fun?" bra asked, shaking her head.  
  
"hi guys." A voice called from behind them.  
  
"uncle goten." Pan said as she spotted her uncle walking towards them.  
  
Joyfully she ran up and gave him a hug. She hadn't seen him in weeks.  
  
"where have you been?" bra curiously asked.  
  
"I was out on a road trip for a lil while. But I came back. I just couldn't stay from you guys." He laughted.  
  
"hey goten, trunks and pan are dating." Bra suddenly blurted out.  
  
Goten looked at them surprised. Then he smiled.  
  
"well finally." He laughed.  
  
"huh? what?" the girls said.  
  
"trunks has had the hots for you for weeks." He laughed.  
  
Trunks suddenly got red.  
  
Pan and bra just looked at him and laughted.  
  
"Come on, lets go play some paintball." Pan said happily.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beta reader's friend Lisa Johnson. She will be missed. 


	4. Paintball

HI everyone. Sorry for the late update. Ok on with the story.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Splat! Splat! Splat! Bra's goggles, pants, and hair were hit by orange paint.  
  
"Ahhh! My hair!" she yelled, rubbing the orange spot in her blue hair.  
  
"Sorry bra." Pan laughed.  
  
"I'm going to go find a restroom so I can wash this out.!" Bra continued shouting as she walked off.  
  
Pan quickly floated up the tree she was hiding behind. She now crouched down on a high, yet very thick branch. Pan had a great view of the arena. She was completely untouched by paintballs and proud of it.  
  
Pan searched the arena for any signs of Trunks or Goten. Then something caught her eye.  
  
Something she never thought she would see.  
  
Or hear.  
  
Splat!  
  
Black paint covered her goggles. Her hands shot up immideatly, more out of reflex then choice. But the next shot hit her stomach, then finally the third shot hit her just below the neck and knocked her out of the tree.  
  
She would have scremed if the shot to the stomach hadn't knocked the wind out of her. Before she could think to fly she hit the ground hard. Suddenly she heard foot steps.  
  
"Hey you ok? I didn't mean to knock you down." A male voice apologised.  
  
Pan climbed up quickly.  
  
"No that's ok. But you're the first person to ever hit me." She said while wiping her goggles off.  
  
"Wow, I guess I should feel proud." He laughed.  
  
"You better." Pan said and looked up at him finally.  
  
He was a tall guy, looked about 18 and had short brown spiked hair. She noticed he need a shave too.  
  
"Names David." He said with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Mines pan." She replied, smiling.  
  
"So tell me, whats a cute girl like you doing playing paintball?" he asked.  
  
"Are you saying that a girl can't play paintball?" pan asked, a bit annoyied.  
  
"Uh." Luckly he was saved.  
  
"Hey pan, who hit you?" Trunks ran up and asked.  
  
"This guy, his name's David. He knocked me out of the tree." She explianed.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Kill my girlfriend?" Trunks laughed while putting his arms around pan.  
  
"Hey sorry man. If I had known I wouldn't have hit on her." David said, backing up.  
  
"You were hitting on me?" pan asked.  
  
"Yea and I must be pretty bad at it if you didn't even know." He laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I hit on her for weeks and she never noticed. I finally had to just come right out and kiss her." Trunks said.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I kissed you first." Pan pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah." Trunks laughed, rubbing his head in embassement.  
  
Pan kissed his cheek and giggled.  
  
"Its ok, I enjoyied them both." She said.  
  
*************************  
  
Pan quietly shut the door then removed her shoes and silently tiptoed up to her room. Just as she had for the last week.  
  
Every night since her uncle got back she had been going out dancing with him, trunks and david. It was three fifteen in the morning.  
  
Pan groaned, she was exhausted and she would have to get up in less then three hours.  
  
"Its worth it though." She though as she kicked off her red leather pants and threw her black spagetti strap shirt into a pile on the floor.  
  
As she ploped down on her bed, she pulled her blanket over herself and fell asleep almost before she closed her eyes.  
  
**************  
  
"Ms.son wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Pan's head shot up and her eyes poped opened.  
  
"Try and stay awake in my class." Mr. Anderson said coldy.  
  
Pan picked up her textbook and hide her face behind it for the rest of the period.  
  
Marron cought up with her at the end of the last period.  
  
"Whats with you latly?" Marron asked pan out in the hall.  
  
"I'm just not getting much sleep." Pan expilaned groogily.   
  
"I meet this guy last week and hes got me and Trunks going out partying every night." She continued.  
  
"Wow. Who is this guy?" Marron asked curisly.   
  
"Just some guy I meet at paintball."   
  
"Oh ok."  
  
The two walked out of the school and towards the parking lot. Niether noticed the dark luminish figure standing by the flagpole watching them.  
  
******* *******************************************************************************  
  
Well what did you think? I know it's a little short but the next one will be longer to make up for it. 


	5. fights then fun

Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry last chapter was a bit short.  
  
And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But I had to make this one  
  
longer.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
**********  
  
Pan and Marron met up with Michael and Bra. The girls laughed and Michael  
  
blushed but the shadowy figure couldn't hear what was said.  
  
His eyes lowered and focused on Pan, who gave a cheerful giggle when Trunks  
  
appeared on the scene in his car.  
  
He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists as Pan and Trunks  
  
kissed and hugged. Soon Tj and Goten walked up.  
  
Goten was holding some girls hand and Tj gave Bra an intimate hug.  
  
But still his eyes focused only on the raven haired teen.  
  
Pan, and her boyfriend.  
  
He looked at them, and then with a toss of his cigarette he walked away.  
  
**************  
  
"Where did David get to last night?"  
  
"I'm not sure Pan, he said he was gonna talk to this girl then he left."  
  
Trunks answered.  
  
"I think he left with her." Pan commented.  
  
"Yeah prolly." Bra said.  
  
"Could you move over a bit babe?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry." She laughed and removed her knee from his groin. She was  
  
sitting on his lap in the back of the car, next to them Marron was  
  
whispering something in her boyfriends ear.  
  
He laughed quietly. Then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" Bra asked.  
  
"We're meeting up with Goten and his girlfriend Bailey at the movies" Pan  
  
said.  
  
"Cool, so what are we going to see?" Bra asked.  
  
"Blood and guts 3!" Pan outburst excitedly.  
  
"Ugh." The other girls moaned.  
  
*****************  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Hey David." Pan said, surprised as he sat down next to her in the back of  
  
the threather.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Watching a movie obviously." He laughed.  
  
She chuckled a little then felt him put his arm around her.  
  
'I wish trunks hadn't gone to get popcorn'  
  
"Um David could you move your-"  
  
"Whats going on here?" Trunks asked, standing next to David with a box of  
  
crushed popcorn in his clenched fist.  
  
"Oh nothing man, I was just" David tried as he pulled his arm off of her.  
  
"Just what? You do know that shes MY girlfriend right?" The furious Saiyan  
  
said.  
  
"Trunks why don't we go sit down by Goten and Bailey?" she said while  
  
grabbing her boyfriends arm and dragging him down the steps.  
  
******************  
  
"What was with that?" Pan asked angrily.  
  
"THAT WAS SO HUMILATING! You guys almost had a fight right there in the  
  
threater." She continued.  
  
They were sitting in trunk's car, alone. The others had gone along with  
  
Goten and his date after some minor favor asking from Pan.  
  
Trunks parked the car in front of Pan's house then turned to face her.  
  
"He had his arm around you Pan, what do I have wait until he kisses you  
  
before I get mad?" he said, clearly upset.  
  
"He was just being friendly." she expailened.  
  
"Was hitting on you friendly?"  
  
"He didn't know I was taken." she expailned again.  
  
"Well He has known for a while, and he still hits on you." Trunks shouted.  
  
"Like when?" she asked, in disbelief.  
  
"When he buys you a drink all the time and when he dances up against you  
  
when we're at the clubs, and what the way he looks at you? You can't tell me  
  
he doesn't look at you like he wants you." Trunks said sadly still visually  
  
upset over his girlfriends lack of resistance to another man.  
  
Pan opened her mouth to argue then thought better of it. The realization set  
  
in.  
  
"I'm sorry trunks. I guess he does have a thing for me. But look I'LL take  
  
care of it ok? I'll talk to him and explain that I'm with an awesome guy and  
  
I don't want anybody else."  
  
Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Awesome?" he laughed.  
  
"Ok, how bout dead sexy?" she laughed.  
  
"I'll take it." He said and kissed her gently.  
  
His hand brushed her back gently, and her mouth opened invitingly. His  
  
tongue entered and explored but for a minute before he pulled back out  
  
teasingly.  
  
As trunks sat back in his seat, Pan opened her eyes and saw him smiling at  
  
her. She turned her head and blushed. She felt his hand gently brush a  
  
piece of hair out of her face and she turned back and smiled at him.  
  
"God your beautiful." He almost whispered.  
  
"Thanks" she replied gently and blushed again.  
  
The sun caught the side of her face and Trunks thought for a minute that he  
  
was dating an angel.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." His angel said, then got out of the car and walked  
  
into the house, looking back and smiling at him just before she went inside.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
**********  
  
Well that's it so far but the next one is coming up soon. Or at least I'll  
  
try to make it soon. 


	6. Sad beginings

Hello everyone, The reviews were great. Thank you all for taking the time for writing them. ****************************************************************************  
  
**********  
  
"Its beautiful Trunks. I love it." Pan said with a tear in her eye as her loving boyfriend placed a golden locket around her neck.  
  
She opened it up and saw two small photos of herself and trunks.  
  
"I knew you would." He said.  
  
They were having a picnic on top of a hill watching the setting sun reflet its beautiful rays over the still lake below them. Trunks turned towards pan and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips  
  
He was an inch away when a voice broke the moment.  
  
A voice trunks hated.  
  
"Hey guys." David said.  
  
"David what are you doing here?" Pan asked nervously.  
  
"I was just showing my friend Ericka the lake." He explained, glancing at the young blond next to him.  
  
"Hey aren't trunks briefs? Your mother is a genius." She said kindly to trunks.  
  
"And her son isn't too bad either." She continued and winked at him.  
  
"Thanks" he blushed.  
  
Pan looked at him then at Ericka. Her heart sunk.  
  
"Well I guess we better be going." Ericka said and walked down towards the lake with david.  
  
Pan and trunks glanced at each other then at the lake where david and ericka were now heading. It wasn't as beautiful anymore.  
  
**************************  
  
"I can't believe him." Pan said as she paced Marron's room.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Panny." Bra offered.  
  
"He blushed for god's sake!" she shouted.  
  
"Calm down Pan. Its alright." Marron said and helped her over to a chair.  
  
"Alright?! How can this be alright? It was like I wasn't even there!" she said, tears now forming in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe that's how he feels when he sees you with David." Bra siad as she gently pulled pans hair back and ran a brush threw it.  
  
"I never thought of that." Pan said quietly.  
  
"I'm gonna have to talk to Trunks about this. I don't want my Trunkies feeling like this and I certianly don't wanna feel like this." Pan continued.  
  
"Your trunkies?" Marron asked, holding back a smile unsuccessfully.  
  
Pan just blushed.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Oh hi Ericka, what are you doing here?" trunks asked surprised.  
  
"Oh just walking around. I saw you and figured I would come over and say hi. HI." She said and giggled.  
  
Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"I'm waiting for Pan. We're supposed to meet here." He explained. He was sitting in a coffee house in the center of town.  
  
"So how is pan?" Ericka asked innocently as she took a seat next to the sayian.  
  
"Shes doing good." He said nervously. Pan had explained how she felt about Ericka, it seemed like the way he felt about david so they had agreed not to hang around with them anymore.  
  
'I hope pans not late, I don't want her to see me here with Ericka.' He thought.  
  
"Pans kinda late, maybe I should go look for her" He lied and tried to get up. Only to be pulled back down by Ericka's arms as they wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
Sweat formed on his head as she brought her lips to his ear.  
  
"She would never have to know." She whispered and flicked her tongue on his ear.  
  
"Ericka, I love Pan." He said as he pulled her arms off of him and got up.  
  
"And I think you should leave." He said.  
  
Ericka looked at him for a minute, then turned and left.  
  
Its just too bad Pan ran out when Ericka licked her boyfriends ear.  
  
Its even worse that she ran into david.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Sorry it was so short but I've been sick and having a bit of writers block. Oh and sorry for the long update my beta reader was a little busy! But thanks Jrose! 


	7. Broken hearts bleed tears

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Sorry the last chappie was short. Hope you enjoy this one. It really picks up in this chapter. Sorry if it's a little hard to follow. I tried to make it as easy as possible.

**************************************************************************************

Pan's tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the body. The sirens were blaring all around her but she only heard one voice in her head.

"You did this Pan this is YOUR fault!"

It was the last thing she remembered hearing before the sirens. She had to get away from this. She wanted to hide from this. She wanted more then anything to crawl into a pit and never be found. There were no pits deep enough to hide her shame so she did the next best thing. She flew.

"God, how could I let him do that? Why'd he have to do it?!" she cried. Her head spinning with the pain from the Urafes as she felt it getting weaker, giving her body back most of its strength. The wind blew against her face and made the tears cold against her skin, but it didn't stop them from coming.

Right now, Pan wasn't sure anything could. All of this was her fault she thought. It was because of what happened last week. ::Flash back::

Trunks was sitting in a booth next to Erica. Her mouth was on his ear and what she whispered Pan's sayian hearing picked easily. "She would never have to know." In tears Pan had ran out of the shop.

And in a vulnerable condition she had ran into a man Trunks hated. Which is probably why she let him take her back to his apartment. She sat on his couch and told him what she and Trunks talked about in the car while he made her a drink to ease her nerves he said.

"And then right before I ran into you-yum this is good," she said sipping her drink. "what is it?"

"A new long island iced tea. It has a little alcohol in it. I hope that's ok. I thought it might make you a bit more relaxed." He explained.

"Oh its ok, I could use it right now I guess," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Anyway, like I was saying, he was sitting in a booth with Erica and she was like BITING his ear or something."

David gave her a sympathetic look and took her empty glass from her. Putting it down on the table he let out a low sigh. He got up and put his hands on Pans. Covering them.

"I'm so sorry pan. I never should have introduced Erica to trunks. I'm sorry.i never meet for this to happen." He said sadly, looking at his lap.

"I just can't believe he would do this to me."

"Well I want you to know that I will never desert you pan, you deserve better then that. You deserve someone better." He said while leaning in close to her. His breath was on her lips and just as she started to lean in to him, he opened his eyes just a crack. And instantly pulled back.

She was crying. He suddenly realized that she hadn't really stopped crying since he brought her home.

"God, what have I done?" he whispered.

"huh?" pan asked, looking up at him. He looked her in the eyes for the first time. As he opened his lips to speak his voice was different. It was real.

"I'm sorry pan. This has all been a huge mistake. Trunks loves you, I know he does. What happened at the coffee house, forgot about it. It was all Erica. Trunks wasn't doing anything wrong." He said.

"What? But…How do you know?" Pan asked, totally confused.

"Remember that person who called on my cell when we were walking here? It was Erica, she was calling to tell me Trunks made her leave. He said he loved you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" pan asked, looking relieved.

"I was trying to take advantage of you…" He admitted shamefully. Pan didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe her ears.

'He was what?!'

"I'm so sorry pan. It was my friend's idea, the guy is a real asshole, even makes me buy him cigarettes cause hes only 17. I don't know why he wanted us together. But I like you, so I went along. I'm so sorry." He said, looking into her tired red eyes filled with tears.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you. I stuck up to you against trunks.Oh my god, Trunks! I have to leave. I have to see him." Pan said and grabbed her coat.

"I'll drive you." David said quickly, grabbing his keys.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You've done enough damage." Pan said deadly, and turned to leave.

"Please," he said, grabbing her arm. "I wanna help. I feel so bad. Besides your upset and a little drunk, its dangerous for you to be on the street. Please just let me make it up to you."

Pan looked at him for a second. "Fine, you wanna make it up to me? Then drive fast and keep Erica away from my man. Hes taken."

She said proudly and walked out the door. David followed her outside and got in the car. In a minute they were on the road, heading for the coffee house when suddenly Pan told David to head they other way and go to her house. David gave her a look but followed her orders.

'Trunks is going to my house, I can feel his ki. He must be looking for me.' She thought.

As soon as the car pulled up in her driveway, Pan jumped out and ran to the door. A moment before she reached it, it opened and Trunks came out. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips for all she was worth. For his part, trunks returned it with just as much passion. As their lips parted, their bodies didn't.

"I love you trunks. For as long as I live I always will." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too my sweet. But theres something you should know, today at the coffee house-" Trunks started.

"Erica came on to you. We know, she called me. I told Pan you pushed Erica away." David said, getting out of the car. "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked angrily.

"You have every right to get angry. I deserve it. I've been trying to break you up for a long time. I'm sorry trunks. You two have something wonderful and I don't want anything to happen to that. So I'm going to stay as far away from you two as possible. I truly am sorry." David said, as he got back into the car and drove away.

Trunks watched him go. Amazed. And confused. Then he felt Pan pulling him inside.

"Come on sweetie. My parents won't be home till tomorrow night and I want us to be together." She said.

"But we are together." He said, confused.

"I think you hang out with my dad too much." She laughed.

"Come on Trunks, lets go inside." She continued and brought him up to her room.

****************************

The sun shined off trunk's sweaty muscular chest. Pan's head was resting on it and when the light hit her eyes she awoke slowly. Stretching her arms and yawning, Pan looked down at her boyfriend sleeping peacefully on her bed. A smile creeped across her face as she thought he looked so gentle like that. She leaned down and kissed him gentle on his bare chest. Then she laid her head back down and fell off to sleep.

She was happier then she had ever been in her life.

*Present time* Pan almost smiled as she remembered that. But then the events that it lead to flashed in her mind and she bite her lip to keep from screaming. It had been such a beautiful moment. How could such horror come from it she wondered. Then, sadly she remembered.

::back to flash back::

"Pan, come on. Swim class is over. Let's go home." Marron said to the stall door.

"I'm still drying just go without me, I'll caught up with you guys later." Pan said.

"k, just call my cell later." Marron said as she walked out the door.

In reality, Pan was just drying slowly because she keep think about what had happened between her and Trunks the night before. He had awoke and left an hour after her. He was kind enough to wake her up and kiss her goodbye before he left though. Fifteen minutes later Pan was just stepping out of the girls locker room when she heard-

"What is wrong with you?" A voice said rather loudly from the boys locker room. 'I know that voice' Pan thought. She quietly pressed her ear up to the door.

"Look I just couldn't go threw with it. It wasn't right." She heard David say back. 

"What wasn't right with it?" The other voice asked, clearly angry.

"There in love." David said.

There was silence for a moment, Then the other voice started laughing.

"So what? The idea was to break them up and then you could have her." The guy suddenly said.

"Its just not right-"

"Look here you stupid little piss-on, I want them broken up. You screwed up, now what good are you?" The voice interrupted.

Then Pan heard what she knew was the sound of a fist hitting bone, then a thump as someone hit the ground. 'Oh my god!' Pan thought and was about to go in when she heard the familiar voice say-

"You idiot. I'm bleeding. Whats wrong with you?" 'Nice one david.' She thought.

"Just leave them alone." David said seriously.

"Your going to pay for that, jerk." The other voice said as david left the locker room. Luckily Pan had disappeared down the hall when she heard him approached the door. She thought about going over to talk to him but just then principle Astred put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around.

"Miss son, what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I was just finishing my swim class. I guess I took a little long to dry off." She explained.

"Miss son, your swim times are excellent. I've never seen anything like it. Why is it you haven't joined the swim team?" he asked.

"I don't really want to join any clubs sir, with all due respect I'd rather just swim in gym." She said.

"Well Its your decision." He said and walked away. Only when he had turned and walked into his office did pan realize the other person in the locker room had left and she had missed it.

'Damn.' She thought. Then turned and left the school.

*****************************

Pan was half way to Trunk's apartment when she remembered she was supposed to go over to Bra's house today to help her study for midterms.

'When your dad's a genius everyone wants your help, despite your poor grades.' She laughed.

She turned around and sprinted threw a public park, she would have flown but she enjoyed the run. However her jog ended when she heard a yell from an alley 40 feet away. Her heroic personality kicked in and in a moment she was in the alley. Where she saw David lying on the ground getting merciless kicked by 4 guys.

"David!" she yelled. The sudden sound got the mens attention, as they turned and saw her she rectionised them all as swimmers on the team.

"Look Babe, just get out of here. You never saw-" a blond said menacingly.

"Shut up you idiot, its her!" another man elbowed him. The first man looked her over then a second later they all started walking towards her.

"Pan run!" David cried weakly from the ground, it was too late. Before Pan could even stop it a dart hit her neck. And she suddenly felt a heavy liquid run through her veins. David again cried run, and for a moment pan considered it. But then- Instead Pan punched a dumpster and put a hole right through it. That stopped them.

"Get, Out, Of, Here!" She snarled slowly. Slowly they looked at each other, unsure of what to do. So Pan made the decision for them. She kicked a rock hard right into The tallest guys abbs. He screamed and fell back on the ground a good distance away, clutching his stomach.

Before the injured man knew what was happening one of his friends hosted him onto his shoulders and ran off the other way.

"David are you ok?" Pan asked bending down. He coughed up a handful of blood, then mouthed two words, which sent bra running.

"Save Bra." He mumbled quietly. Overcome by panic at what he meant pan took off towards Bra's. Sweat began forming on her head as she ran.

'Oh god please let bra be alright.' She thought, terrified.

Her head beginning to hurt and her legs feeling surprisingly tired. She shook of the feelings as nerves and continued running But she couldn't shake the fatigue as it began to overtake her body.

"What was in that needle?" she thought, as she just now pulled it from her neck. Suddenly that became unimportant as she reached Bra's house and saw the door broken open.

With Bulma out at a science seminar and Vegeta with her though not by choice, and her grandparents long sense dead, Bra was alone. Or had been… "Bra?!" pan screamed as she entered the house. No answer came. Pan was getting worried. She ran upstairs and was heading down the hall. Then suddenly she heard the familiar voice.

"That needle was filled with Urafes. It would have put a normal person in a coma. I figured it would just slow you down." Pan spun around and saw the owner of the voice, standing in the doorway to Bra's room, smoking a cigarette.

"Ken?!" Pan yelled loudly, surprised.

"Come on in, come see your friend." He said as he walked back into the room. Pan stood there, shocked. Her body suddenly relaxing, her legs going slightly numb and a throbbing pain in her head. She walked into the room not knowing what to expect.

And not expecting what she saw. There sitting cross-legged on the floor, with two darts sticking out from her slender neck, was a semi conscious Bra.

"What did you do to her?" Pan yelled, then was shocked at how softly it had been spoken.

"Nothing much, yet." Ken said, then whipped a gun out from his jeans and pointed it at Bra's head.

"no-" Pan started then fell down on her knees. The drug as taking serious effect.

"Why are you doing this?" she stammered.

"You know why." He said, and tossed his cig on the floor.

"All I did was hit you." She slowly said. Her engery all but gone, she could barely stand.

"Then you slept with him," Ken gruffed. "You screwed her brother, this dump bitches friggin brother. Do you know how much I hate him? Always being so powerful and so sexy. Do you know how many times a woman has left me for a guy like that?! Well I'm SICK OF IT!" he was screaming, spit shooting from his mouth.

"How do you even know about that? And why are you so angry?" Pan asked confused.

"I heard you and that stupid blond talking about it. And its because girls always love him, they always want him. Why him? Why not me?!" He yelled and waved the gun towards Bra's head in his shaky hand.

"Please Ken, you obviously have some serious problems. You need help. This isn't going to solve anything." Pan begged, fighting the drug and just barley finding the strength to stand.

"Oh but it will. I'm tired of woman rejecting me. I'm tired of trunks always getting the girl. This time its my turn. Get on the bed and take off your clothes!" he ordered.

"Ken, calm down. I'm not doing anything with you-" she said, scared. If she was this weak, then how must bra be with two in her? The bullet might actually kill her, she realized.

"Take off your God Damn clothes!" He screamed at her!

"Ken please.." Pan begged, starting to cry.

"Take them off or I'll kill her." He said and slammed the gun into Bra's temple, knocking her down and out.

'Maybe if I just pretend I can attack him when he gets near me.' She though as she, reluctantly removed her shoes.

"Now the rest." He barked.

Pan reached for her shirt then put her arms down, she couldn't do this. Her plan wouldn't work. She was too weak. As tears began sliding down her cheeks, she whimpered at Ken.

"Do it now you Fucking bitch!" Ken screamed, the veins in his head bulging, his face turning red and his hands shaking. Especially the hand holding the gun. "Please don't-" Pan cried then heard a sound she would never forget. The sound of the gun going off. Her head shot up and she saw blood pouring from a hole in Bra's ribs. Tears fell from Pan's eyes as blood fell from Bra's body.

She started shaking her head as she saw Ken drop the gun. He looked scared. It was obvious he didn't mean to fire it. Right now Pan didn't care. She was so scared and confused and sad. She thought she might go into hysterics.

"You did this Pan this is YOUR fault!" He shouted and ran out the door. Moments later as Pan suddenly found the strength to move, she looked from the body of her bestfriend to the window where the rain had begun falling and the sirens were blaring…

:::End of flashback::: 

"This can't be happening." She screamed. Her body still woozy from the drug.

"It just can't" she cried as she flew in her window and dropped onto her bed, pulling the bedsheets over herself to hide. But She couldn't hide from the real terror, the pain she felt inside.

**************************************************************************************

Sorry if that was hard to follow. I hope this chapter makes up the short ones I've given you before. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I worked hard on it.


	8. Healing and dealing

"Ahh!" pan suddenly shouted, as she shot up in bed. And immedialty realized it wasn't her own.  
  
She blinked a few times to get used to the dim light in the room, which from the looks of it, was a hospital room. It was obvious she had been here for some days now since, someone, her parents probably, had set up the room to look like a girls room. Except for the curtained off bed next to her, it was pretty private.  
  
Frightened and confused she tried to remember why she was here, saddly all she could think about was running through the park.  
  
"Hey your up!" Trunks' voice rang out happily.  
  
Pan turned on her side and saw her boyfriend step out from behind the curtain of the other bed and step over to her. Holding her hand in his, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Pan was a little embrassed over the way she looked in front of her boyfriend. Her hair messed up and tubes in her arms. Then suddenly she remember the whole days events and her embarrassment turned to fear and panic.  
  
"Wheres bra?" she shouted.  
  
"Relax shes right here," Trunks said. He pulled back the curtain of the other bed and Bra's unconisous form was revealed. Wheater she was asleep or in a coma pan didn't know.  
  
"Shes needs her sleep." Trunks whispered and pulled the curtain closed.  
  
"The bullet hit her rib cage, the doctors removed it but she'll be in a wheelchair for a few weeks until the stitches are taken out." He explained.  
  
"Well, why can't you just give her a sensu bean?" Pan asked.  
  
"Same reason we can't give you one. The sensu bean speeds up the reproduction cells of the body which repair skin and muscle wounds. However the drug affected the blood stream and weakens the muscles. The bean would only help it along. So you can't take one until it gets out of your system." Trunks said sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Maybe a month," he said, shrugging. "It'll take a lot longer for Bra though, shes not a fighter and she had an overdose."  
  
"What are the systemdoms? Is Bra going to be ok?" Pan asked worried attempting to sit up.  
  
"I hope so, and mostly its just a loss of appatite, fatigue and dizziness. Maybe some hillousaitions. You should be fine." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh." Pan replied, tiredness already beginning to overcome her.  
  
"Pan, when I heard that Bra was in the hospital I rushed right over. Then I heard that David had made the call to the police and I figured he was involved some how. I was ready to kill him until, he came in and asked how Bra was when he looked like he should be taking care of himself instead." Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "I had him put in a room under my insurance. The worst part though was when you came in. your parents got scared when you didn't wake up and they brought you here."  
  
"Ken was got away though, I'm sorry Pan. But I swear I'm going to find him. If hes smart he'll turn himself in so he'll be safe." Trunks continued.  
  
Pan just blinked a few times, taking in all of the information. The she saw Trunks's face soften. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up. Pan," he said, taking her hand in his, "I love you. I love you more then I've ever cared about anything. When I heard you were here I got so scared. I don't wanna spend anointing day away from you."  
  
Then, looking deep in her eyes, he dropped to one knee.  
  
"Pan, it'll be a long engagement, at least until we graduate but, will you marry-"  
  
"Yes, of course I will!" Pan shouted, cuting him off.  
  
He hugged her tightly, and gave her a deep and soft kiss.  
  
"I love you too Trunks." She said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Their moment was ended when a nurse told Trunks he had to go, and that visiting hours had ended an hour ago. With one last kiss he got up and left quietly, leaving pan to get her much needed rest.  
  
**************************************************************** Sorry it was so short and also I'm very sorry for such a late update. Lately I've been having terrible writer's block. 


End file.
